Just A Sweet Disaster
by Stephanie says
Summary: I can't believe I have to watch after my sisters! Why me? Now everyone will know about my past, the past I don't want them to know about! (A sister fic, better than it sounds, no it's not the Curtis's or Dally) RR!


An Outsiders Fiction  
Title: Just A Sweet Disaster  
Summary: Buck's three sisters come to live with him, possibly causing his past to return to him.

* * *

"What do ya mean a divorce?" I asked my little sister. 

"You heard me, Ma and Dad are gettin' a divorce. An' neither one of 'em are willin' to deal with me, Max or Cory. So you're gonna have to take us!"

"I can't."

"You don't have much of a choice! It's either you take care of us or some strangers do. An' I heard about those kids that go to foster homes, they all get raped one day! I ain't lookin' to get raped Ken."

"Put mom on or somethin', let me talk to one of 'em," I heard her hand the phone over to mom.

"Kenneth is that you?" my momma's voice was shaky. I didn't like it.

"Yeah, it's me. Why can't you take care of them? They your kids not mine.."

"I know that Kenneth, but your their older brother, Please. I can't do it anymore. I can't, I have to do things for me now. Not for your father, not for you, and not for your siblings. It's me time Kenneth. Now you better take care of 'em, cause your dad's leavin' the country for Canada and I ain't stayin' in Chicago. Kenneth you have to let 'em live with you in Oklahoma." I winced at the use of my real name.

"Why can't they come with you?"

"George doesn't like them."

"Who the heck is George?"

"My boyfriend." Eww. My mom, my almost 40 year old mom has a boyfriend and I can't get a girlfriend? I'm in my prime here!

"I'll have the lawyer contact you so you know all the legal stuff. You're their guardian now, make your momma proud!" And with that she hung the phone up.

I didn't even agree, but now _I_, Buck Merril, have to take care of my three younger sisters.

It wouldn't be _to_ painful. Maggie was almost sixteen, Cory was turning thirteen, and well Max was five. We had stayed in contact when we all moved away.

Ya see we lived in Texas for some time, and then were going to go back to Chicago. I had never actually lived in Chicago before, but that's where my parents were originally from. I lived there for a year, until my sixteenth birthday. By then I knew I couldn't deal with big cities up North. I needed the heat, the trees, the Southern country! So I had my parents give me permission to move down here to Tulsa and live with my Uncle Joe, Aunt Patty, and cousin Hank.

Hank nicknamed me Buck, because I had buck-teethed. And he said Kenneth was to feminine, and I'd get jump for just the name! So I never used it.

On Hank's eigtheenth birthday, when I was only seventeen, he bought an abandoned apartment building. He moved in and started fixing the place up, adding a bar to it, almost hotel like. When he was done I would stay there all the time. I practically lived there. Hank threw a party everyday, and I was always the first to be invited.

My Uncle Joe introduced me to Jockeying. And how to cheat at it. When he died, I took over his position with the horse Slash J. Two years later, when I turned nineteen, Hank moved to Maine, and gave the apartment/house to me. So here I was ninteen years old with a place to party, and a steady job.

I started throwing parties of my own, keeping Hank's tradition alive, and was doing more rodeos. I met Dallas Winston a little after I turned twenty. I needed a Jockey for Slash J, and he was willing to do it. After three riding lessons he got pretty damn good and we started doing races. Soon he started coming to my parties, and even crashing at my place. He was only fifteen, but he was a tough kid. He still is. I still visit my sisters and my parents though. All the time actually.

But I have a new problem now. My sisters. Like I said earlier it wouldn't be to bad. Maggie could take care of them most of the time.

Margret Merril, or Maggie, was a good girl. At least the last I heard she was. She was a real smart girl, when she wanted to be. She pulled through school with B's and the occasional A, but we all knew she was much smarter than that. She had dirty blond hair it was practically brown, and her eyes matched her hair. The kid had good judgement, though she had recently gotten involved in a gang, an all girl's gang at that, called The Angels. Mom and Dad didn't know of course, but she told me in a recent letter. She had a boyfriend too, leader of another gang. His name was Frank or something like that. She had a lot of boyfriends, but it's not like she's amazingly beautiful. I mean I ain't sayin' she's bad lookin', cause she ain't. But I'm guessin' she's an easy girl, ready for action when you're willing to give it. She'll be real popular down here.

Corrina Merril, as we call Cory, was a whole different story. Cory was so mature, when you talk to her, you forget she's not even a teenager...yet. This kid could outsmart a college student. And Cory was physically matured too. She went through puberty way early, and was practically finished by the beginning of the seventh grade. Lots of guys forget she's just going to be thirteen. Cory doesn't put up with people's crap though. She's a tough little broad. If she didn't want to do something and some guy insisted on it, she'd punch him square in the nose before she let him have his ways. Corrina didn't have to many friends. Probably scared all the girls away. She's very self-concious, always thinkin' if someone's laughin', they laughin' at her. That isn't so, and we know it. Cause if they was laughin' at her, she'd punch 'em.

Maxine was the last Merril in our clan. She was five and filled with way to much energy. She never went to sleep, and no matter what time you put her to bed she's up at the crack of dawn waiting to play. Out of all three I'll have the worst time with her. She could keep you running around days on end. And that's no joke.

"Alright, I'm guessin' you don't want to share a room all together?" I asked as I started driving home from the airport. I picked them up a few minutes earlier and after stuffing all the suitcases in, I was finally heading home. I figured if I could get them settled before six that would be great. I have a party tonight and don't feel like tellin' anyone about the kids yet. I mean the people down here don't even know my real name, they definitely don't know I have sisters.

"Cory and Max can bunk, I want my own room Ken," Maggie didn't take her eyes off of the Tulsa streets once while she talked. I could tell she liked it here. As for the other too, I don't know. Max didn't seem to care, she was just excited jumping up and down in the carseat, pointing at cows and everything that passed. I don't think she cared.

Cory hated it, and I knew it. She wouldn't even look at anything, just stared at her feet. And she was my favorite.

"Why can't I have my own room?"

"'Cause Max can't stay in a room all alone, and you know that Corrina."

"Maggie your not my mother so don't try to boss me around." Ahh, so that's why she's unpleasent. Mad over the divorce.

"Cory just stay with Max for a little and if ya really hate it, I'll take Max into my room, okay?" I offered.

She shrugged.

"So you better introduce me to all your cute friends, Ken."

"No, but you girls, don't call me Ken okay. Down here I ain't Kenneth, I'm Buck."

"Buck?" Maggie asked.

"Buck!" Max yelled excitedly

I nodded, and Maggie burst out laughing.

"That is the stupidest name I ever heard of!" Just wait till you meet the Curtis's, I thought.

"Just be quiet, and call me Buck."

"Sure thing, _Buck_."

I finally got them all settled into rooms, and had a half hour left before the party. I warned them not to come out of their rooms no matter what, and to lock the doors. Maggie wanted to join us, but I refused. She was not going to be around us Greasers, nat-ah.

Cory didn't seem to care, only nodded, and locked the door as soon as I left her and Max's room. They were to busy putting their stuff away anyway.

I put some Hank Williams on and set everything up just before people started to show up. I nodded at them and watched as they mingled and what-not.

Dally and Tim Shepard came too, pretty early I might add. Must be nothin' for them to do tonight.

"Hey guys," I walked over to them, handing each a beer.

"What's up Merril?" Tim asked and Dally sipped his beer.

"Nothin'."

"I heard you had a few babes in your car this mornin', any truth to that?" Dallas smiled wolfishly.

I darted my eyes around the room, wondering who saw me. I shrugged, "Ya know how people are, never seein' straight."

"Yeah I didn't think so, 'specially you." Tim held back a laugh.

"Ke-BUCK!" I heard my name being screamed by none other than Maggie. I silently cursed and went to the stairs, the younger boys following me, whispering.

There was my darling sister, clad in nothing but an over sized t-shirt at the top of the stairs. Did she not realize everyone could see her underwear, or rather the lack of, from downstairs?

"What?" I scowled, and glanced at the two boys, who were taking full advantage of the veiw.

"Can I have a glass of water?" she asked pleasently, knowing that Dallas and Tim were staring.

"I'll get it, now get back in your room, and don't come out," I told her between clenched teeth.

"I can get it myself, I ain't no cripple," she began to descend the stairs.

"Get back in your room Margerat!"

"Maggie, call me Maggie, or I'll call you...you-know-what," she raised an eyebrow.

"Maggie, I will bring you the water, now get back in your room."

"I ain't your damn slave Buck!" she spit the name out as she had reached the bottom stair and had to look up to me.

"I'm the one in charge here."

She rolled her eyes, then looked at Dally and Tim. She gave them the up and down, smiled, and held her hand out. "My name's Maggie, I'm new around here."

"Dallas Winston," he shook her hand, putting on a charming smile.

"And I'm Tim Shepard. If you need anything, and I mean anything baby, just give my name a hollar," he smiled charmingly as well.

"I'll remember that," she smiled and then turned back to me, "Hurry up with the water okay?"

I was seriously wanting to call mom and tell her to take them back!

She walked back upstairs, shaking her butt all the way.

"Who was _that_?" The two teens asked, wide-eyed.

"No one," I muttered and walked to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"Oh no, that is definitely someone," they followed.

"It's just uh...just my sister..." I muttered casually.

"Buck...you have a sister?"

"And a hot one at that."

"Yeah..well my parents are gettin' a divorce and they don't want them, so I'm their new guardian."

"Them? So there's more sisters."

As if on cue, Cory came into the kitchen, thankfully she was in her clothes. Jeans and a black tank-top, that showed her cleavage. Her dark brown hair curled and fell freely about her shoulders. She didn't mean to look good, but she was. Cory had that beauty, that when she wasn't trying, she looked her best.

"Where'd you put the formula? Max is going nuts without it. And you don't have to bring Mag's any water. That's just her I-need-attention routine."

"Oh.."I poured the water back in the sink and put the glass back into the cupboard.

"Are you another one of Buck's mystery sisters?" Dally asked, after fully checking her out.

She shrugged, and then walked out, just like that.

"She's hotter than the other one!" Tim whistled.

"And younger," I shot them a glare. They can have Maggie, but they ain't takin' my innocent Cory.

"How old is she? She looks at least seventeen."

"She'll be thirteen in two weeks," their mouths dropped open.

"Thirteen? That piece of...of...art is thirteen? Damn..if I don't bang her now, in a few months I'll be marked as a pedafile!" Dal laughed.

"Hey that's another thing for your record!" Tim laughed.

"Your not banging Cory, and you ain't doin' now, or later."

"Her name's Cory?"

"Yeah..short for Corrina."

"Corrina. That's a pretty name, bet it sounds better when I shout it," Tim laughed at his lame ass joke.

"So you got anymore hotties laying around? Maybe in the basement? Hmm?"

"I have one more sister, Max, and she's five."

"Oh...well we don't have to see her. So Tim, you want the slut or the baby?"

"Well I always did like younger girls..."

"Cut it out. You ain't gettin' either of them, not as long as I have somethin' to say about it."

"Guess what Buck."

"What Dallas?"

"You don't have any say in who I fuck, who I go out with, or who I do anything with. I do what I want!" Yep that's Dallas Winston for you.

The party continued smoothly without anymore appearances of my darling sisters. Dally and Tim quit bugging me about them and hooked up with some other trashy girls. I think one was Dally's on again off again girl, Sylvia. Tim left a few hours later with a few guys to go cause some trouble, and Dallas headed upstairs with Sylvia. Sylvia left a few minutes earlier, which means Dally's still sleeping. They'll probably find a way of using Cory, max, and Maggie in some sort of black-mail against me.

After everyone, well everyone awake and conscious, cleared out, I decided to go upstairs myself. I slowly opened Maggie's door, peeking in. She was sleeping on the floor, her head rested on a stack of records, must have fallen asleep there. I picked her up and laid her down in her bed, covering up. Then I left to go check up on the younger two. Cory was curled up in her bed, clutching a picture. I looked closer at it, and it was the whole family, including me, standing outside Cubs stadium. A single tear sat upon my sisters cheek, and I gently wiped it off. Max was completely conked out, a pacifier on the verge of falling out of her mouth. I smiled a bit before closing the door and going to sleep in my room.

* * *

So how was it? I got permission from my darling cousin to use this idea, and basically half the chapter she wrote. Ain't she great? Lol. well tell me if ya'll would like me to continue! PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU DO I WILL GIVE YOU THE BIGGEST COOKIE KNOWN TO MAN! HaHa

Pyce!


End file.
